Aftershock 2 - Hang On
}} Good afternoon, hero! What can I do for you? :- UNTIL Liaison Bradley Summary Responding to UNTIL's request for assistance, you arrived at Camp Lantern to find it in shambles. While investigating the camp you were attacked by VIPER recon troops. You defeated them, but were then forced to defend the old VIPER fort from attacking air cavalry. The final attack on the fort was led by Ripper himself, who you defeated with the assistance of some late-arriving UNTIL troops. Shortly after your victory, Major Okonkwo contacted you through the base's communication system. She revealed that she and a handful of her troopers were trapped in the lower levels of the fort--and that they were being attacked by other crazed UNTIL soldiers. Objectives Major Okonkwo and her troopers are trapped in the VIPER base. Rescue them. Use the transport in UNTIL HQ to return to the story. * Speak to Captain Urqhart ( ) ** The survivors of the VIPER assault force are rounded up--even Ripper! The troops that came with me should be able to secure the area for now. ** You should use the console to speak to Major Okonkwo. Her situation sounds pretty desperate! * Use the console to speak to Major Okonkwo ( ) ** It's good to hear a friendly voice, (name)! The last people to answer my distress call were VIPER troops. ** Here's the situation: The interior of this fort has two levels. The upper level has been taken by VIPER forces who entered the facility before I could lock down the outside door. Most of the surveillance and security systems have been knocked out by the fighting in here, so I have no idea what they are up to. ** My troops and I are trapped in the lower level near the generator room. We are under attack by members of our own unit. I have multiple wounded and our ammunition is running low. If you don't reach us soon, we will be overrun! * Enter the Bunker ( ) * Use the console to contact Okonkwo ( ) ** Between UNTIL attempts to hack the VIPER systems after we captured this place and all the fighting today, the security system in this place is a mess. It doesn't help that those VIPER soldiers short-circuited your console to jam the door. ** I'll ping the security servers near you with a diagnostic code. Repeat the sequence back to me. It should give me enough data to route around the damaged circuits and unlock your door. * Unlock the door ** Match repeat 2, 3, and 4 color patterns * Use the elevator to reach the lower level ( ) * Speak to Captain Jarvis ( ) ** I have to say, (name), you're the last person I expected to see in here today. I can only assume since it was you at the door that the squads I sent to scavenge ammunition are out of commission. ** This presents me with a problem. We have costumed do-gooders on one side, psycho, supernaturally-powerful UNdies on the other, and only a handful of grenades and bullets to shoot them all with. Oh, yeah, and apparently our superiors decided to write us off as acceptable losses. ** Given the situation, I'm amenable to striking a deal rather than shooting you out of hand. What do you say? Enemy of my enemy and all that. * Give Captain Jarvis an answer. (Choose one of:) ** Ally with you against UNTIL? *** You say to Jarvis: *** If the afflicted UNTIL troopers are as dangerous as they seem, I suppose I could use some extra help. *** BUT! *** You must promise your troops will not use any more force than needed to subdue these men. **** Of course. Your presence here implies VIPER no longer controls the fort. We have nothing to gain by antagonizing the UNTIL troopers' friends outside. **** In return, however, I require assurances from you that my men will not be required to stay in here once they have exhausted their ammunition. I will accompany you into the lower level, but my men will remain here to keep our line of retreat open. ** Never! *** You say to Jarvis: *** Ally with a group of lowlifes who are at best mercenaries, and at worst, sociopathic killers? *** Trust men who are sworn enemies of the UNTIL troopers I'm here to save? **** I'm sorry you feel that way. Now we will see if you are as tough as they say. ** Lay down your weapons! *** You say to Jarvis: *** The main door to this bunker has been reopened. If you lay down your weapons and leave now, the UNTIL forces will take you into custody and take you away from this place. *** If not...we're going to have a disagreement. **** I leave the decision up to my men. Those who wish to surrender may go. **** I hold you responsible for protecting those too wounded to move. * Prevent UNTIL squads from escaping (0/6) * Find Okonkwoand her troops * Use the console to contact Okonkwo ( ) ** One moment while I override the lockdown on that door... ** I had a chance to speak with some of my men in between attacks. If what they say is correct, it appears that all of the affected troopers are veterans of Operation Demonflame. Those poor men were sent to Camp Lantern to rest and recuperate from their ordeal in the Qliphothic realm. HQ deemed this a "quiet" area where they might relax and put those memories behind them. ** There must be some connection to those Qliphothic artifacts in the lab! ** Just before you last contacted me, I was using the surveillance system to observe the activities of the possessed troopers. I saw some enter the base laboratory. Shortly afterward, there was a tremendous power surge that knocked out many of the systems on this level. ** We need to find out what is going on in there. The lab contains Qliphothic artifacts brought back for study by the Demonflame troops. The VIPER lab is better equipped to study mystic items than the lab at UNTIL HQ, so the artifacts were sent here. ** I can't help but believe they are connected with recent events. ** The lab is straight through the door and take your first right. ** There is only one problem. The lab security system and most of the power on this level was knocked out by that surge. We need to repair the generators and reboot the system for you to get into the lab. ** You should pass pallets of equipment and parts on your way to us. Please collect some replacement parts so we can repair the generators when you get here. ** Got it! Continue straight down the hall and take a left through the vehicle bay. We're holding on just beyond that near the main generator room. Hurry! * Gather Generator parts (0/5) ( * Repair the Generators (0/2) ( ) * Speak to Major Okonkwo ( ) ** The attacks on our position have slowed. That's given me a little time to investigate what is going on here. ** Some of my men heard the other troopers talking about "Collins." Assuming they meant Sergeant James Collins, I pulled up his file. ** He is a veteran of Operation Demonflame. He was also being treated by the camp doctor for severe depression and night terrors. Collins and his longtime friend Carl Robinson enlisted in UNTIL together. Robinson is one of the troopers who went MIA during Demonflame. Apparently Collins blames himself for his friend's death. ** There was one last interesting piece of information in his file. ** Sergeant Collins scored above human normal for pyschic ability on the aptitude tests he took when he enlisted. His ability was not developed enough that he could consciously use it, but he was "psychicly sensitive" to the moods and strong thoughts of those around him. ** No. There is nothing to indicate his psychic abilities grew after he enlisted. ** No, I believe Sergeant Collins is as much a victim here as anyone. In his emotionally vulnerable state, his psychic ability was like an open window to his mind. There is a host of psychic and supernatural entities that may have taken advantage of this opening. ** Collins is one of the troopers I saw entering the laboratory. I think we'll find our answers there. ** Once we get the generator back up, I can walk you through rebooting the lab's security console just like we did upstairs. * Reboot the console and open lab ( ) * Defeat Despair Incarnate * Leave the bunker ( ) * Uh Oh In Progress Use the transport in the UNTIL HQ to return to the story. :- UNTIL Liaison Bradley On Completion I'm not sure what just happened, but we need to get out of here! My console is showing enormous power surges throughout the bunker. The security system is malfunctioning and opening and closing doors at random. If you are unable to use the main lab door, there is an emergency exit on the east side of the room. It leads to a staircase that will take you to the armory on the upper level. '' We will take another route. Good luck and I will see you on the surface!'' :- Major Okonkwo Rewards * (Variable) Exp * (Variable)